Acestuck
by Chloe Casey
Summary: The kids and trolls discover an entirely new game session being played by a finished loop of individuals when Addylaide Vindale, dead and then suddenly alive, appears in the troll's meteor.
1. Be Addylaide Vindale

Book One

BE ADDYLAIDE VINDALE

You are now Addylaide, and you are dying.

You can barely feel the tips of your fingers as you scroll through the most recent Pesterlog that had been sent to you. Damn idiots couldn't be trusted to be sure of anything. You sloppily manage to type one word into the log: "YES."

Without waiting for a response, you captchalogue your computer and flop onto your back. Were this the first time you had been stabbed in the back, either metaphorically or literally, you most likely would have been completely flipping your shit or trying to find the nearest first aid kit to patch up the wound.

As if you'd actually survived.

The last twenty-four hours had more of an impact on you than you had first thought. You no longer worry about the inevitability of death. In fact, you more or less welcome it. Death in this game was not always the end after all.

You can feel your body start to spasm as your next breath spreads the gash in your side to your lungs, tearing the soft flesh just enough to let your fuzzy mind find the reason behind why copper was in your mouth and a spattering of hot liquid dripping down your cheek. Your eyes shut tightly and you really hate dying. It's always so painful and necessary and... and something else you were thinking of, but couldn't quite grasp in time to think it properly. You've lost too much blood. Must be a miracle you can even think without bringing fairies and unicorns into the mix. Wait... you just did. Shit. At least the darkness was more inviting this time around than before. Maybe you could actually catch some much needed shut eye.

. . . . . . .

Your eyes slowly flutter open. The first thing you notice is that you are lying down on something cold. Cement? Metal? You can't be certain. It's not a bed, though. That much is certain. And there are whispers all around you. So many whispers. They're getting louder. More plentiful. You groggily tilt your head to look to your right.

You promptly let out the most undignified scream you could ever hope to make and bolt upright. You are almost completely certain that you hate clowns more than anything else in the history of ever. Though you aren't all too sure as to why you hate them. You can't really remember much of anything regarding clowns. Or, well, anything else for that matter. How did you get here? Where is here? Why do these people have horns?

A sudden bright pain in your forehead prompts you to bring your hand to face, but you stop half way there. Your hand... crimson... WHY IS THERE BLOOD ALL OVER YOUR HANDS!?

You quickly look down at yourself, ignoring the few questions aimed toward you. You're a literal bloody mess. With all the fresh crimson stains covering your stomach and the rips and splotches of mud scattered across the rest of you, it's a surprise you're alive in the first place.

Wait a minute.

You pull your shirt up, checking for any sort of incision. But there's absolutely nothing at all. Not a single scratch. But... How is that possible? There was so much blood...

"H-How...?" Your voice sounds raspy and uncharacteristically shaky. "What happened? Where am I?"

One of the grey-skinned people kneels by your side. "Try and stay calm. You're in a safe place."

You stutter. You have an aching feeling that this place isn't a safe. At all.

"Can you remember anything?" she continues.

For a moment you stop saying anything, simply staring at her. Then you look away and shake your head. You stop doing that as soon as lights start dancing in front of your eyes.

"I don't know anything about what happened or – or where I came from or how I got here," you confess. "I feel like I should be dead."

"With all that blood on you," another says unsympathetically, "I'm surprised you're even talking."

You nod slightly, trying to stand. Your surroundings go dark for a moment and the next thing you know, you're struggling to get your feet back under you and your face away from the dark shirt it's plastered against. Whoever it is holding you pushes you away as soon as they can and you sway, only to be steadied by someone else.

You manage to catch a few clips of the conversation they're having with each other. Something about sleeping arrangements. And a car full of cats? You're going crazy. You're certain of it.

Just like you're certain the ground is listing sideways and you're not at fault for falling over yet again.

A/N:

So... I'm back in the land of fanfiction. net! It's only been, what? More than a year? Sorry about the hiatus. I should be up and running on constant for now, though. So unless my computer crashes again, or something major happens in my life, there should be updates at least every month.


	2. Eridan: Examine Tarnished Cape

ERIDAN: EXAMINE TARNISHED CAPE

You hold in your hands one of your most beloved capes. They're all pretty much the exact same, but they're still a treasure to you. A reminder of home. Man, you glubbin' miss Alternia sometimes.

When the human had fallen over, you had automatically reacted by grabbing her. And then promptly shoving her away in a small fit of panic. The others had given you flack for it, like everything else they see you do, but had quickly changed the subject when she fainted for real. Karkat offered to give up his room since he had never used it so far.

Sighing, you let go of your cape. It was just a little stain. You can deal. After all, you had better things to do than mope about small things. In fact, someone just sent you a message over Trollian.

\- grimAuxilatrix [GA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] -

GA: I Have Been Asking The Others About There Opinion On The

Recent Happenings On The Meteor

GA: Would You Care To Add Your Thoughts

CA: wwhy wwould you care wwhat i thought

GA: I Know That The Others Believe You Acted With Malice When

Pushing The Girl

GA: But I Know You Didnt Mean Her Any Harm You Looked Rather

Distressed Actually

CA: i wwas completely fine kan though its nice to knoww

someone actually does care evven a little bit about others

CA: but to tell the truth im not all too sure about her

somefin about her isnt right

GA: Alright

GA: This Is Going To Sound A Bit Strange But

GA: Thats What Everyone Else Has Been Saying As Well

CA: you dont say

GA: Yes Well Almost Everyone I Havent Asked Feferi Or Karkat Yet

For a moment you just stare at the first name in a concentrated effort not to look across the room at your fellow sea-dweller. The two of you are currently and indefinitely on an emergency only talking basis. You understood the reasons behind the status of your relationship. From being too overbearing to frustratingly idiotic to causing major stress – you understood only too well that you had blown her out of any of your quadrants. Your feelings for her are stubbornly clinging to you, though. An urge to protect and help. But it was hard to do anything along those lines when she wouldn't let you even get close to her.

You quickly turn back to the chat before Kanaya can think anything was amiss.

CA: good call kan

GA: What Do You Mean?

CA: kar can talk too much an by talk I mean rant

GA: Yes I Suppose So

GA: I Find It Somewhat Amusing When He Rants Though Hes

Always So Frustrated With Everything

CA: yeah

CA: i gotta go though

GA: Go Where

GA: If That Isnt Too Meddlesome

CA: i dont wanna talk about it kan

CA: either wway its my personal business wwhat i do and

wwhere i do it

GA: Very Well Ill Talk To You Later If I Find Anything Else

CA: I doubt youll find anyfin neww but oh wwell

\- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling grimAuxilatrix [GA] -

You sigh and lean back in your chair. You definitely have unfinished business to attend to. Business no one else was to ever know of. Until the time was right of course. But even then, who would be there to listen to you explain?


End file.
